Taste of Chocolate
by Night of the Starry Sky
Summary: Stella is the owner of a famous bakery, when she somehow gets involve with the Crown Prince's life. But sometimes things can change in a single night Stellis, AU


**Taste of Chocolate  
Pairing: **Stella/Noctis**  
Warnings/Spoilers: **Alernate Universe **  
****Prompt:** 004. Sweet / _You're better than anything_  
**Author Note: **A part of my 30 Confessions series. I'm slowly making my way through them.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
**Summary: **She is the owner of a famous bakery, when she somehow gets involve with the Crown Prince's life. But sometimes things can change in a single night

She sighed lightly as she took a tray of chocolates out of the royal oven.

The palace kitchen was twice as big as the one in her kitchen in her bakery. She was silently grateful for the fact that the Queen allows her to use the royal kitchen.

Although she couldn't deny the fact that she was completely exhausted. She has been in the kitchen since nine this morning. She knows quite well it was only hour away before the party.

She was silently grateful for the fact that she was getting a large sum of money for making the chocolates and waitering. Not to mention the fact that the Queen gave her and her partner Selena a room to stay in for the night.

Truthfully she can't wait until this party is done and over with. Despite the fact the royal family is one of her greatest customers.

Often asking her to make chocolates for several parties over the five years after she has started her bakery Starlight Café.

She can only be silently grateful for the fact that she can sleep in tomorrow morning and it was her day off tomorrow.

She silently raised her violet blue eyes to her best friend who was unsurprisingly talking about the prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.

If it weren't for the fact that she seemed to have a matchmaker tone in her voice. She would almost say that Aurei has a crush on the prince.

Not like she can necessary blame her if she did have a crush on him. She is sure that ninety percent of the single female population has a crush on him.

"I'm serious Star," Aurei said putting the cool tray of strawberry crème chocolates on the counter. Before starting to place the chocolates on a circular tray. "I think Noctis has a crush on you."

"Why would he have a crush on me?" Stella questions slightly rolling her eyes. "Especially when he could have a supermodel for a girlfriend."

"Is that jealously I hear?" Aurei teased lightly lifting up another piece of chocolate and placing it on the tray.

Stella scoffed lightly, "If he has a crush on me then why didn't he do anything six years ago when we attended Crystalix Acadamey or the other times I made chocolate for the royal family for the past five years ago."

"Maybe he didn't know how to ask you," she replies. Stella shrugs lightly but instead focuses on putting her own crème of chocolates on the plate.

She shrugs lightly, "Well the party is going to start soon."

Aurei nods droping the subject for now.

She supposes the party is a success. Serveal members of the council, represenetives from other countries and of course the royal family as well.

A lot of the females dress in expensive gowns in all sorts of colors while the men were dress in their finiest suits.

She did notice Noctis talking to a male. A blond and she almost instantly recongaize as one of his best friends. Although she did catch him glance at her for a moment and she can a soft and sincere smile glowing on his face.

She knows that he wants to talk to her later. Probably when the party dies down a bit and when she is less busy. Whenever that may be.

For the past couple of hours she did notice Noctis stealing glances at her, and an "I told you so" look on Aurei's face when he passes her.

She couldn't help but to feel somewhat anxious. If Noctis does indeed decide to talk to her. They had rarely talk to each other in the past. Except for a very occassional hello.

It wasn't until the midnight hour when the party is starting to thin out that he finally approches her. Even offer to take the mostly empty platter from her hands.

"So how have you been Stella?" he questions after a moment walking with her towards the kitchen.

"I've been busy with my bakery," she replies. "And you? I heard you just got back from Tenebrae."

He nods at that comment, "It's beautiful country, different from here though."

She smiles lightly in reply. She use to live in a Tenebrae when she was a child, before her parents decided to move in this country.

"It is," she says lightly.

"You're from Tenebrae aren't you," he says. She nods watching move to eat a piece of chocolate that still remain on the tray.

"Maybe I will take you with me next time I go," he says.

"You do realize that if I decide to go with you, people will think that we are lovers," she comments after a moment.

"Maybe I want them to think that," he replies.

She giggles lightly at that comment, "Are you flirting with me."

"Maybe I am," he replies. He couldn't help but to allow a small blush cross her features as she slightly glances down at mostly barren plate of chocoates.

"I'll consider your proposal," she replies. "But at a price."

"A price?" he muses lightly.

"One kiss," she replies. Noctis smiles and leans down to gently press his lips against hers in a soft but passionate kiss. She can vaguely taste the chocolate that he eatten moments before.

A part of her knows that she isn't making a mistake in this.

-**the end**


End file.
